The present invention relates to an orthopedic crutch and, more particularly, to an orthopedic crutch with an adjustable hand grip.
Many different orthopedic crutches have been designed and manufactured to assist injured and handicapped individuals. Since individual users vary in height, efforts have been made to design and construct orthopedic crutches which are adjustable to the height of the user. For the most part, such orthopedic crutches tend to require complex adjustment mechanisms and procedures to accomplish adjustment.
Recently, however, an orthopedic crutch has been proposed which can be adjusted comparatively simply by the user without assistance. Such a crutch is disclosed in Hansen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,533, dated Dec. 25, 1990. The crutch described comprises two vertical supports with an upper arm rest and a third vertically adjustable lower support. The lower support fixes the overall height of the crutch. In addition, a hand grip is provided which is also relatively easily adjusted to provide proper spacing between the hand grip of the crutch and the arm rest.
The present invention provides an alternative adjustable hand grip for an orthopedic crutch which is also simple and easy to operate by the user without the need of assistance.